Statement Regarding Related Art
A class of cell-derived dimeric mitogens with selectivity for vascular endothelial cells has been identified and designated vascular endothelial cell growth factor (VEGF). VEGF is a dimer with an apparent molecular mass of about 46 kDa with each subunit having an apparent molecular mass of about 23 kDa. The membrane-bound tyrosine kinase receptor, known as Flt (also known as VEGFR2), was shown to be a VEGF receptor (DeVries et al. (1992) Science 255:989-991). Another form of the VEGF receptor, designated KDR or Flk-1 (also known as VEGFR3), is also known to bind VEGF and induce mitogenesis (Terman et al. (1991) Oncogene 6:1677-1683; Terman et al. (1992) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 187:1579-1586).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,003 describes an altered, soluble form of Fit polypeptide capable of binding to VEGF comprising five or fewer complete immunoglobulin domains. WO 97/44453 describes chimeric VEGF receptor proteins comprising amino acid sequences derived from VEGF receptors Flt1 and KDR.